Careless and Controlled
by Ato-Timber
Summary: Dean is just starting highschool and he's going to be late! A terrible first impression he'd be giving everyone! Fortunately he doesn't have to be late when a newcomer named Castiel arrives to help Dean get to school. Little does Dean know (or even believe), Castiel hunts supernatural beings. Dean would never believe such a lie-or would he? -Mary and John are alive, Highschool!AU
1. Chapter 1: Orientation

_The clock read 8:36. _It was the first day of highschool and Dean was going to be late! He couldn't believe it. Dean hadn't been late for school a day in his life and he was going to be late on the first day of school! What a terrible first impression he was going to make! Dean scrambled to put on his clothes, ending up wearing jeans and a half buttoned up dress shirt with a crooked, loose fit tie. Dean grabbed his backpack then scrambled downstairs, kissed his mom goodbye then shoved a waffle down his throat and burst out the door to catch the bus.

"I love you!" His mom called from inside.

"I love you t-" Dean called back, cut off by the slam of a door.

Dean saw the bus drive away just as he got outside. "Damn it!" He cursed. "First day of school and I'm going to be late! Balls!" Dean threw his backpack on the ground in frustration.

"Hey Dean-o. Need a ride?" Called a voice rumbling behind a loud engine. Dean looked up, curious as to who it was.

"Gabe! Yes thank you! I'm going to St. Walsh. Hope I don't make you late." Dean smiled, climbing into Gabriel's car.

"I was already over there. This is my cousin, Castiel. He just moved here from Canada. Where again cuz?" Gabriel stated.

"Saskatoon. It's quite the loss of population. Going from just over 200 thousand to 90 thousand." Castiel spoke.

"Yeah I bet. Castiel. . . that's a weird name. How about I call you Cas?" Dean questioned.

"Uh, sure. That's a first, but why not?" Cas replied.

"I'm Dean. No need for a nickname, it's short enough." Dean added.

"Well Gabe here called you Dean-o." Castiel joked.

"No no no. One person called me Dean-o is enough. Reminds me of dinosaurs and they were quite stupid. Tiny brains and all."

"Ah I see. You consider yourself smart then?" Castiel asked.

"I do indeed. Straight A's for as long as I can remember. Well no, that's wrong. I have an eidetic memory. Essentially a 'photographic' memory." Dean replied, making air quotes.

"Alright, here we are. And just on time." Gabriel spoke, pulling the car to a hault.

"Well that seemed awfully fast." Castiel said.

"Yeah. Well, see you in whatever classes we have together, if any." Dean said, grabbing his backpack and waving goodbye.

**. . .**

Dean walked into the gymnasium for the orientation and looked for a place to sit. Dean had chosen a different highschool than all his middle school friends so he was alone and looking for a spot that not many occupied. Dean spotted an open area near the middle of the bleachers. Dean clambered up the bleachers, bumping into several people and being cursed at more than twice. Dean finally got to his seat after succesfully ruining several possible friendships when he looked down and saw Castiel coming up towards him. "Hey! Dean!" Castiel shouted to him.

"Oh, hey Cas." Dean said, scooching over to make room even though his whole row was empty.

"I saw you and figured, well I'm assuming as well, that neither of us had anyone to sit with soo here I am!" Castiel exclaimed.

"Soooo excited for the long speech we're going to get from the Principal?" Dean asked.

"Ha, yeah. Thankfully this is my first, and hopefully last." Castiel replied.

"Yeah? That's good. We had weekly assembly's at my middle school so I've had a lot of time sitting through Principal rambling."

"Aww well that sucks." Castiel nodded.

"Attention all students! Please settle down! The orientation is beginning!" Came a loud, throaty voice from the centre of the room.

"Oh, crap. Looks like we have to shut up now." Castiel whined.

"Yeppers." Dean grumbled.

**. . .**

"Now that we're done with all the announcements please head down to the side of the gymnasium on the way out to find your schedules. The desks are ordered by last name." The Principal concluded.

"Well let's go down and get our schedules then." Dean decided.

"Okie dokie." Castiel said causing Dean to smile.

Dean and Castiel split of to their respective desks; J-N and T-W. Once they got their schedules they joined up and compared schedules.

"Okay so we have first together, second, third, oh my gosh! We have all our classes together except one but that's in second semester! Looks like we've already got a friend at this school." Castiel smiled, patting Dean on the back. "Now come on, we're gonna be late for class."


	2. Chapter 2: Heat Of The Moment

Chapter 2

_ September 9th, 2014, 8:00 am._

_ 'It was the heat of the moment telling me what your heart meant' _rose from Dean's alarm clock. He reached his arm over lazily and turned off his alarm clock, a huge smile forming on his face. Today was the day. 3 weeks of school and Dean was finally going to hang out with Castiel after school. 3 weeks of getting a ride to school with Castiel and he was finally hanging out with him. 3 weeks of friendship and they were finally spending time together outside of school. Dean stretched his arms and yawned loudly, never breaking the smile. He stayed in his bed for a minute, thinking of the fun they would have before he decided it was time to get up. Dean walked to his closet and carefully picked some clothing that wouldn't be too restraining, comfortable, not tacky, and still look good. He rummaged through his closet for around 10 minutes in frustration before he noticed something laying on the floor of his closet. "Hmm. I've never worn this before." Dean mumbled to himself.

He reached down and picked up a denim jacket. "I can make this work." He smirked, grabbing a brown shirt and jeans to wear. Dean looked at himself in the mirror once he was dressed. "Not too bad but I need hair to match." He murmered, unparting his combed hair and ruffling it up. "Hello Dean Winchester." He smiled, admiring himself for once before going downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, mo-mom?" Dean said as he came downstairs, seeing his mother was accompanied by a boy with dark hair, blue eyes, and a dress shirt.

"Hello Dean." Said the dark haired boy. "I was just making sure our plans were okay with your mom." He spoke with a smile.

"Please, call me Mary." Dean's mother replied humbly.

"I could've texted her after school. . ." Dean said, confused.

"Well I thought it was best if I met her in person to discuss it. Gabriel had to leave early anyways." Castiel replied.

"How are we getting to school if he's gone then."

"Oh, well I assumed we could take the bus since it still comes by your house." Castiel smiled largely.

"I guess. Did you eat anything?"

"Yes, he did. I gave him some of the breakfast I was making for you and Sammy." Mary spoke.

"Oh okay. Where is Sam? Shouldn't he be up by now?" Dean questioned.

"I could ask the same about Dean. You make a believable clone." Castiel giggled. "I haven't seen you-I mean Dean, without a dress shirt on since the day we met. You look like you should be hunting."

"And I haven't seen you in a dress shirt since we met. I also assumed this was casual enough for hanging out and nothing like a deer hunter." Dean said.

"Who said anything about deer hunting?" Castiel replied, tilting his head slightly.

Dean was about to reply when Sam exploded from upstairs, clearly in a hurry. "I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late!" He shouted, still in his underwear."

"I heard you the first time, Sammy. And maybe you wouldn't be late if you actually got dressed before you came down here and set an alarm instead of relying on your 'natural timer" crap." Dean retorted.

"Shut up dean, can't I just get a ride with you and Gabe today?" Sam pleaded.

"Sorry Sammy, Gabe left early. Me and Cas are taking the bus." Dean replied with a sharp smirk.

"Damn it! The bus will be here any minute!" Sam cursed.

"Samuel Henry Winchester! Watch it!" Mary scolded.

"Oohh the full name you better watch it Sammy." Castiel laughed.

"Hey, only my family can call me Sammy." Sam hissed.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I just did." Castiel retorted.

"Shut it Sammy. Come on Cas, we have a bus to catch." Dean spoke, swallowing the last bit of bacon from his breakfast.

Castiel nodded, said his goodbyes, grabbed his backpack and headed out the door with Dean to catch the bus. They waited for about 10 minutes before the bus came by, creating a fight for who got on first. It was 11o degrees so even 10 minutes was a long time to be outside. Castiel and Dean plopped down in a seat near an air vent and an open window, sweat dripping slowly down their faces. "Boy am I glad we don't have gym today." Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, bet you're pretty happy about your decision to wear two layers today." Castiel mocked.

"Ha ha, very funny. Curse you and your thin, white shirt!" Dean replied, shaking his fist in the air.

"Already am cursed." Castiel mumbled.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"Oh, I said curses aren't real." Castiel lied.

"They could be." Dean replied.

"So a believer in the supernatural?" Castiel asked, intrigued.

"Nope. Not at all. Ghosts, heaven, hell, angels, demons, vampires, werewolves. All tales used to scare people and create a rational reason to be scared of the dark." Dean stated.

"We'll see about that." Castiel murmered to himself.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, I asked what will we do after school." Castiel clarified.

"Hmm. I never thought of that. Normal teenager stuff?" Dean asked.

"What? Like booze, sex, and drugs?"

"No, never. My dad is an alcoholic. I don't want to turn out like that." Dean rushed.

"Ah, so a real mamma's boy?"

"I suppose yeah. I love my mother. She's been there for me through thick and thin and knows more about me than I know about myself."

"Nice. I only got my dad, he's a real badass. Works for the FBI or something. He's always wearing a suit and has a ton of money but when we travel we always stay in 2 star hotels for whatever reason."

"Yeah that's weird. Anyways, since it's hot I suppose we could go for ice cream?" Dean finished.

"Yeah, sure. Let's just cross those bridges as we get there." Castiel replied.

"Okie dokie. And it looks like we have arrived at our destination. Watch out chemistry lab, here we come." Dean joked, grinning widely.


	3. Chapter 3: Felicia Day

**A/N**

_**Sorry this chapter is short I wanted to show a bit of their life at school and find an interesting way to introduce Jo and Anna but I don't want to write about the whole school day since school is usually pretty uneventful but there will be some chapters with a class in school. Anyways, I'm stumped for some ideas on what they can do when they hang out so any suggestions would be great. Also there may not be an update on the 24th because I have finals. Now, enjoy the story. :)**_

Chapter 3

_September 9th, 2014, 9:00 am._

"Come on Dean, 5 minutes to get to class!" Castiel warned as the bell rang.

"Since when do you care if we're late or not?" Dean said, walking out of the bathroom stall to wash his hands.

"Since when do you not care? No time to wash your hands Dean-o, we gotta get to class!" Castiel shouted, grabbing Dean's arm and yanking him out of the bathroom.

"Cas! Why the hurry!" Dean yelped in surprise.

"We can't let Jo and Anna get our seats again!" Castiel cried out.

"Since when did you care about Jo and Anna getting the front seats?" Dean yelled in confusion.

"Since it was movie day today!" Castiel replied, still rushing to the other side of the school. "Why did you choose the furthest bathroom from the Chem lab?"

"I didn't! There's like 4 others that are further away!"

"Whatever, let's just hurry!" Castiel said as they were nearing the science hallway. "Yes! I think we made it! Still 4 minutes to class!" Castiel exclaimed in pride then promptly walking into the classroom. It felt as if Castiel had been weighted down by an anvil when he walked into the class and saw a blonde and a red head sitting in the front two seats positioned exactly centre of the room. "Nooooo!" Castiel cried out.

"Cas! Relax! We'll just get the ones behind them! You are taller after all! You can see clear over Anna's head." Dean reassured.

"Yeah but Dean you don't understand! My eyesight isn't all that great!" Castiel urged.

"I never knew that. Plus it's only like, what? 2 feet of difference. You'll be fine, Cas." Dean replied in solace, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Okay, fine. Let me tell you the real reason I want to be up close." Castiel moaned in reluctance. "Felicia Day is in it." He whispered carefully to Dean.

"Oohhh I see. Got a little celebrity crush?" Dean suggested, nudging his friend's arm and winking.

"No! Pssh! Maybe. . . okay, yes." Castiel trailed off.

"Fine. I'll see if I can get Jo and Anna to move back." Dean agreed as he started to walk towards the girls. "Hey, Jo, Anna, my buddy Cas over there wants to know if you guys will move seats?"

The two girls looked at eachother, to Castiel then burst out laughing. "Why would we move for a loser with a name like Castiel?" Anna giggled.

"Listen here, he's not a loser, he's an awesome guy, way better than you, and at least his parents bothered to look past the first page of the baby name book." Dean retorted sharply. "And his name is actually gender appropriated." Dean snapped, whipping his head towards Jo.

"Yeah, well, we're not moving. Especially not for a weakling like Castiel." Jo grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I'm not weak." Castiel murmered to himself.

"What was that, kitten?" Jo mocked.

"Shut up." Dean hissed. "Come on Cas, they're short anyways."

"We're not short!" The girls hissed simulataneously.

"Yeah. . . right." Castiel replied quietly, getting to his seat. _M2n, uvh2+ bl+ches. _Castiel wrote on a piece of paper, passing it to Dean. _what did you say? I can't read your writing. _Dean replied, passing it on to Castiel. _MAN, WHAT BITCHES. _Castiel clarified, writing in capital letters to eliminate confusion. _Ah, I see. Yes I would agree. You need to work on your penminship btw :) _Dean answered, nudging Castiel to get his attention. _WELL MAYBE YOU CAN HELP ME ONE DAY. _Castiel added. _Yes, I suppose. If we get bored enough we can do that later today. _Dean answered. _OKIE DOKIE. _Castiel added. _I love the term okie dokie. Good job, Cas. _Dean replied. _YEAH, I KNOW. THAT'S WHY I USED IT. :) NOW HUSH THE MOVIE IS STARTED. FELICIA 3 _Castiel finished. _lol okay, have fun huggy bear. _Dean ended, leaving the paper in the middle of the desks.


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Cream Date

Chapter 4

_September 9th, 2014, 3:24 pm._

Dean looked at the clock. _Only one minute left. _He thought anxiously, tapping on his desk, completely tuning his teacher out. In just a short minute-no 47 seconds- Dean would be free and heading out with Cas to get ice cream. Time seemed to stand still and blur. Dean's ears started to ring. He felt a tug at his shoulder and a quiet echoing voice. Dean turned his head towards his moving shoulder to see Castiel's face, causing a smile. Dean then heard faint yelling and turned to the front of the class.

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak. Everything okay back there?" A tall female teacher hissed, possibly in her early 50s.

"Huh? What? Yeah?" Dean replied, still in a slight daze.

"Good. Now-" The teacher began, only to be cut off by a loud blaring bell. The students let out a ceremonious cheer and leaped from their seats, rushing towards the door.

"Yes!" Dean cheered. "Alright, Cas. Let's get our stuff then hit the road!" He purred with delight.

Castiel laughed at Dean's enthusiasm. "Ha, yeah. We'll go get some ice cream first, yeah?"

"Of course! Then I guess we'll do whatever comes our way." Dean smiled, walking towards their lockers.

"Yeah, sure. I have some ideas of what we can do, anyways." Castiel smiled back.

. . .

"Are you sure the ice cream place is over here?" Castiel questioned, cocking his head to the left in confusion.

"I'm sure of it! I remember my mom showing me! We used to go here when I was little! I loved it so much!" Dean insisted.

"I still don't see why we couldn't just go to the one that was two blocks from the school." Castiel snarked.

"Because this one is so much better! Trust me on this!" Dean squeaked.

"I'll trust you on it when we find the damn place." Castiel cursed.

"It's not too far now, trust me on this!"

"Dean, you said that 40 minutes ago."

"I'm sure of it this time!" Dean replied.

"You've said that every time." Castiel retorted, looking at Dean then suddenly he felt a hard surface smash against his face. "What the he-"

"I told you we were close!" Dean yelled in pure bliss.

Castiel backed up, rubbing his head then looked up at the sign. It read _Harvell's Ice Cream Emporium. _"Harvell's Ice Cream Emporium, huh?" Castiel spoke.

"What about it?"

"Isn't Jo's last name Harvell?" Castiel questioned.

"Son of a bitch." Dean exclaimed.

"Well, hopefully she hasn't taken up the family business yet." Castiel spoke calmly.

"Yeah. . . Anyways, let's go get some ice cream." Dean replied, patting Castiel's back, pulling him into the store.

"Hello, how may I help you-" A young female voice spoke dull-ly. "Dean! Castiel! What a surprise!" She replied, looking up at the two.

"Oh, hey Jo." Dean spoke, remembering the events of their morning class.

"How's Cassy poo?" Jo said, leaning against the counter.

"Listen, Jo. We're just here for some ice cream, okay?" Castiel answered.

"Oh, well I come in peace." Jo replied.

"Really?" Dean replied skeptically. "Whatever. Anyways, I want a double scoop cookie dough on a waffle cone."

"Not much for small talk, huh?" Jo replied, reaching for a waffle cone.

"No. Now tell her what you want, Cas." Dean replied harshly.

"Uhhhhh. . ." Castiel spoke, looking over the large variety of ice cream. "Blueberry cheesecake, double on a waffle cone?" He questioned.

"Sure thing, huggy bear." Jo spoke, shooting a look at Dean.

Dean's face flushed, then he grabbed his cone and waited impatiently for Castiel's to come.

"Here ya go, sweety." Jo replied, handing Castiel his ice cream.

"Yeah, thanks, gotta go, bye." Dean rushed, pulling Castiel out of the store as soon as he payed.

"Wait! Dean! Cas! I need to ask you something!" Jo called out.

"Make it quick." Dean replied, stopping halfway out the door.

"Want to come to my party tonight? 7 o'clock, 667 Elysium Terrace." She called out.

"No promises!' Dean shouted back, speeding away from the store.

"Dean! Slow down!" Castiel yelled in distress, pulling on Dean's jacket. "We're like 6 blocks away! Slow your roll!"

"Ugh, fine." Dean said, reluctantly slowing down.

"S0, are we going to the party or not?"

"I don't know, man. I'm not really following on the Jo train." Dean replied.

"Yeah but it'll give us something to do! I mean, you don't have to be home 'til 10. We can go for like 3 hours then I can take you home or something?" Castiel suggested.

"Agh, fine. I guess we can go. Now, what to do for the next 3 hours?" Dean answered.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. "Hmm . . . we can go to my place and play video games for a bit?" He suggested.

"What games do you have?"

"I have like, a lot." Castiel replied.

"Wow thanks. Very descriptive. Can't wait to play. That's my favorite game." Dean answered sarcastically.

"Ha, yep. It's a great game. Now, let's go. My house shouldn't be too far from here. . ." Castiel murmered, wondering where exactly they were.

. . .  
"Ohhhh! Get wrecked!" Dean howled as he succesfully landed a jump shot on Castiel's character.

"Pfft. Newbie luck." Castiel huffed.

"Yeah, right. Or you just suck." Dean spoke, pushing into Castiel's side.

"Get off me! You're messing up my game!" Castiel hissed playfully.

"What game? I'm beating you 54 to 7!" Dean hooted gleefully.

"I'm just letting you win." Castiel made up an excuse.

"Yeah? Alright. Now that I'm winning show me that you can win." Dean smirked.

"Fine." Castiel muttered when suddenly a loud beeping noise rang up from Castiel's phone.

"Damn. Looks like you can't show me your masterful skills." Dean mocked.

"Ha, yeah. Too darn bad. We better get going or we'll be late. . ." Castiel laughed lightly, getting up to leave his house.

Dean and Castiel walked out of his house, Dean still wearing his denim jacket whilst Castiel was rocking a long trenchcoat over his suit. "Nice trenchcoat, Cas." Dean laughed.

"Thank you." He replied.

"I was being sarcastic." Dean smiled.

"Oh. I didn't catch that."

"Clearly." Dean smirked, hitting Castiel on the back.

"Ha, whatever, Dean-o." Castiel teased.

"Ah, shaddup Cas."

"Never!" Castiel teased.

"How dare you sir! I shall silence you if it kills me!" Dean hissed.

"I will kill you before you silence me!" Castiel laughed.

"Try me!" Dean replied, getting into a 'ready' stance.

Castiel followed suit then right before he went to move he turned and fled. "You will never catch me! Ahahahaaha!" He cried out.

"Damn it, Cas! I'll catch you!" Dean cursed.

"In your dreams, buddy!" He called back, only to see a young man charging towards him. "Uh oh." He spoke before Dean crashed into him.

"Gotcha!" Dean howled in victory.

"Yeah, but you also pushed me into this." Castiel replied, shoving Dean off of him and rolling out of the way to reveal a broken flower pot underneath him.

"Crap." Dean replied, struggling to put it back together. They balanced all the pieces and stepped back. A small piece fell off.

"Welp, we're screwed. Let's just go." Castiel urged.

"Damnit, Cas. We can fix this!" Dean hissed.

"Dean! It's _not _broken." Castiel insisted, attempting to pull Dean away from the shattered pot.

"Cas, are you blind?"

"Just a little bit!" Castiel shouted back, causing the toy boys to fall down in laughter.

"Hello boys." A short man spoke, looming over the toy.

"Oh, hey Carl." Dean spoke.

"Hello. Are you coming to the party or?" He spoke gruffly.

"What? Yeah? Maybe? Jo's party?" Castiel stuttered.

"Indeed. It's just across the street." Carl spoke.

"Yeah? How did you know it was us?" Dean questioned.

"I was warned about someone in a denim jacket traveling with a boy in a suit." Carl said, reaching a hand down to help Cas up. "Want a hand?"

Castiel refused, helping himself up. "I'm fine."

"Whatever you say, Cassy poo." Carl replied. "Now, let's get you boys to the party." He smiled largely, standing in between the two, an arm on each shoulder, and walked them to Jo's house.

**A/N Spoilers for Chapter 5: In Chapter 5 it will be the introduction to anything and everything supernatural! Yay! Woopee! Time for the action and angst to come out!**


End file.
